


Life Sucks, No Two Ways About It

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is having problems with Trent's choice of employment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Sucks, No Two Ways About It

**Author's Note:**

> Another absolutely new, never before seen, chapter!
> 
> Mid August 2008 Blaine is 19 years old. Trent is 18.

“You staring awfully hard at my bvds, Budman.”

Blaine tore his gaze away from the pile of freshly laundered underwear and t-shirts stacked on his boyfriend’s bed and turned to find Trent leaning against the open doorway. He took in the cut off shorts and the bare chest gleaming with sweat. The two of them had just finished mowing and weeding the Anderson’s yard and were just about to take a shower. Trent had detoured at the kitchen to grab a couple of Cokes while he had headed straight to the bathroom. The sight of the folded clothes sitting on his boyfriend’s bed had stopped him in his tracks.

“Do you realize this time last year I was packing to leave for college, and now, in a month, it’ll be you packing to leave for Virginia?”

He closed in eyes to banish the image of the clothes and to banish the thought of his boyfriend leaving him.

It didn’t work.

Trent had taken a job with Kenney Bueche and would soon be traveling with the team during what remained of the NASCAR season. He didn’t like it but he understood why his boyfriend had taken the job. The Andersons were counting their nickels and dimes as much if not more so than his own family, which meant Trent had temporarily given up on his dream of a college degree. 

He looked at the battered suitcase that had been brought down from the attic and silently cursed the hand Fate had dealt his boyfriend. Hell, had dealt _them_. If they thought it was hard keeping their relationship on track while he’d been away at college in Alabama, it was going to be even more difficult now. He’d gone online to check Bueche’s schedule and had immediately felt a suffocating pain in his chest. There was a race scheduled every damn weekend until mid-November and only two of them were close to home, one in Texas and one in Alabama. Unless Trent came home between races and how in the hell could he do that when money was so tight, they wouldn’t see each for 3 months.

Fuck Fate. Fuck Life. Fuck Love.

Stripping of his t-shirt with a mindless rage, he made for the hall bathroom and was kicking off his shorts and underwear when a pair of muscular arms circled his waist. 

“Blaine.”

“What?!” He threw his t-shirt across the room and could have cared less when it expertly hit the open clothes hamper dead center.

Callused hands stroked up his chest and then down his abdomen and between his legs, collecting his balls in gentle grip that nearly brought tears to his eyes. This! This is what he would miss. Simple moments together, touching each other, holding each other, just being together in such a way that no words were necessary.

A breath of warm air teased his ear.

“I’ve done the math, Budman. I know it’s gonna be one hell of a separation.”

Twisting around abruptly, he shoved Trent against the wall next to the bathroom counter. Pinning his boyfriend’s arms above his head, he claimed Trent’s mouth in a kiss that communicated his anguish, his fears, and his blazing white hot anger. Trent accepted it all without protest. In fact, his boyfriend added his own chaotic emotions to the kiss, sucking hard on his tongue and biting down on his lower lip, thus adding the taste of blood to the mix. 

The kiss was as brutal as the emotions fueling it.

It wasn’t long before the remainder of his boyfriend’s clothing was removed, and as soon as Trent stepped out of his clothes, his naked butt was lifted and deposited on the bathroom counter. He shoved his way between Trent’s legs, hooking them over his arms and groaning when one heel founds its way between the cheeks of his butt and grazed his hole. Keeping his eyes centered on Trent’s face, he pulled him to the edge of the counter and drilled his dick inside.

“FUCK!”

He took a second to be thankful for the looseness of Trent’s hole, a happy reminder of their mid-morning fuckfest, before pulling out and thrusting back in. The pace he then set had both of them cursing and struggling for breath. Towels were yanked off their wall mountings, toothbrushes and toothpaste, along with combs and containers of deodorant, were violently shoved aside, some landing in the sink, some tumbling to the floor. A glass half-filled with leftover mouthwash was a victim to grasping hands, and its contents splashed across the counter before dripping down to floor. 

“Hell,” Blaine spit out, his voice rough with anguish, “doesn’t even come close to describing how it’s gonna be without you here.”

Arms went around his shoulders and pulled him close before fingers tangled in his hair and yanked on the sweat damp strands. 

“Oh, fuck . . . shit! Touch . . . damn, that’s . . . I gotta go, Budman. It’s my . . . oh, hell . . . job.”

Using the spilt mouthwash to dampen the palm of his hand, Blaine took possession of his boyfriend’s dick and worked it hard. His gaze abandoned Trent’s face for the frantic slide of flesh as Trent drove his body back and forth between the hand and dick tormenting his body.

“I don’t . . . no degree. I gotta . . . fuck, fuck fuck!”

The undeniable heat of his impending climax pushed him to quicken the pace, and he couldn’t help but smirk when Trent began slamming the back of his head against the bathroom mirror as he talked. 

“Gotta – slam! -- work, Budman. And – slam! -- Kenney . . . Shit! Seeing stars you’re so – slam! -- the pay was unreal – slam! -- FUUUUUUUUUCK!!”

He followed after his boyfriend by mere seconds, his dick spasming for what seemed like forever. Spunk coated both of their chests, and he couldn’t stop from licking up the splatters on Trent’s neck and chin.

“Don’t move. Don’t you fucking move.”

Afraid his trembling legs would not hold him up for the amount of time Trent normally insisted he stay seated inside his ass, he leaned forward and firmly planted his hands on the bathroom counter. His change of position not only drove him deeper inside Trent’s ass but forced his abdomen to drag against his boyfriend’s now incredibly sensitive dick. They both hissed with pain.

“Talk about ridden hard and put up wet.” He nuzzled the sweet spot beneath Trent’s right ear and vowed to fuck his boyfriend through every hard surface in both of their homes before the end of the month.

“Budman?”

“Hmmm?” The anger that had driven him to take his boyfriend in such a brutal manner had evaporated, leaving behind a depressing lassitude. He suddenly didn’t want to move, didn’t want to think, didn’t want to do anything but hold onto the one person he loved more than life.

“I don’t want to go. You gotta know that. Say you . . .” The rest of Trent’s words were muffled when he pressed his face to the side of his neck. 

“I know, babe.” He rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back in an attempt to comfort him during this emotional moment. It wasn’t long before he felt the minute tremors besetting Trent’s naked form followed by the hot splash of tears. 

“I really did try to find a job here but nobody was hiring.”

Legs locked themselves around his waist and this time when an errant heel rubbed against his hole, he knew it was deliberate. 

“You planning on reciprocating?”

Sharp teeth found the place where his neck met his shoulder and branded him with their mark. 

“By the time I’m finished with you, you’ll think this was child’s play.”

Blaine smiled. He knew Trent was incapable of such forcefulness. More than likely his boyfriend would torture him with a fucking that was so incredibly gentle he’d end up sobbing like a baby.

“I got us a pair of handcuffs to try.”

His mind instantly whited out at the thought of Trent handcuffing him to . . .

“Blaine? Blaine?”

His fantasy of Trent handcuffing him naked to the pipe he’d seen running high across the wall of the LSU baseball dugout was derailed when Mother Nature forced their bodies to separate. He grabbed for the nearest towel and pressed it against Trent’s hole in order to catch the soiled discharge that always followed sex. His boyfriend was obviously in the same frame of mind and soon the warmth of a wet washcloth removed the messy remains of their fucking from his chest, abdomen and dick.

It took a few moments to not only right themselves but also the bathroom. He followed Trent into the shower and smiled when his boyfriend went boneless in his arms the second jets of hot water hit his body.

Wet kisses were shared as they soaped each other clean. Gimli joined them on Trent’s bed as soon as they finished their shower. There was a tussle for the top sheet but soon everyone was happily tucked safely next to the one they loved.

“Budman?”

Blaine pressed a kiss to Trent’s forehead before allowing him to snuggle closer and use his chest as a pillow.

“I know you’re mad at me for taking the job with Kenney but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to work with my dad. Yeah, the pay is fucking awesome but it’s nothing compared to spending time with my dad.”

Once again a callused hand took careful possession of his family jewels.

“Me and dad, we’ve always worked on cars together. Guess you could say it was our thing.” Trent chuckled. “Mom would get so mad when we’d forget to come in for supper. She’d be banging dishes and yelling about slaving over a hot stove for hours. Dad would stop in her mid-sentence with a simple kiss and nine times out of ten, all was forgiven.”

The hand that was holding his dick and balls captive left for a moment and the growl of contentment that followed informed him that Gimli was being treated to a welcomed scratching. The hand returned and gently worked his sleepy shaft for a few seconds.

“I really miss those times and when the job offer was extended, well . . . I couldn’t say no.”

Sinking his fingers in the tangled mess of Trent’s hair, Blaine let out a sigh of resignation. “It’s okay, Trent. We handled it before; we’ll handle it again.”

Trent rolled over on top of him and started nibbling on his tits. “I really do love working on cars, Budman. Almost as much as . . .”

His boyfriend immediately sat up and scrambled off the bed. “O God, where is it? Shit! I can’t believe I forgot to show you.”

He watched Trent run butt-naked out of the bedroom and stared in horror when he heard the front door slam open. Jesus Christ! What the hell was so important it had his boyfriend flashing his goods before the entire neighborhood?

Before he could wrestle free of the now tangled sheet and follow after his insane boyfriend, Trent was busting back through the doorway. He threw himself back on the bed and thrust a magazine in his face.

It was THE magazine.

“What the fuck, Trent? You seriously think I want to be looking at . . .”

A thought stealing kiss derailed his protest.

“No kidding, Shit for Brains.” 

THE magazine was flipped open but instead of looking at his infamous pictures, he was looking at a contest winning story by T. A. Michael.

“That’s me, Budman! That’s MY story you’re looking at! I’m a published author!”

Resuming their positions from before the mad dash of nakedness, Blaine listened as Trent read him the piece he’d submitted for the contest. 

He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead and prayed for someone or something to intervene. Of course, knowing his luck, the intervention would lead to more trouble than he could handle. 

Fate . . . what a bitch!

 

To be continued . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks for reading!
> 
> 2\. That was non-alcoholic mouthwash, people! ;-) And . . . 
> 
> 3.[You can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
